1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide interconnection system and more particularly pertains to adapting waveguide systems for quick and convenient coupling and uncoupling of related sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waveguides and interconnects of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, waveguides and interconnects of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling sections of waveguides through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,670 to Thompson discloses a waveguide alignment and quick disconnect coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,532 to Williams et al discloses a fast acting waveguide coupler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a waveguide interconnection system that allows adapting waveguide systems for quick and convenient coupling and uncoupling of related sections.
In this respect, the waveguide interconnection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adapting waveguide systems for quick and convenient coupling and uncoupling of related sections.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved waveguide interconnection system which can be used for adapting waveguide systems for quick and convenient coupling and uncoupling of related sections In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.